Mario Drabbles
by Little Christian
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Mario characters and games. First Mario fic, please R'n'R! No flames, please! I do not own the Mario Brithers, or any related characters.
1. Accents

_1. Why Italian Accents Are a Problem: _

_**A/N: To be honest, I find it quite annoying when people write Mario and Luigi's dialogue in Italian accents. So I just ignore it, and keep reading. Anyway, I only wrote their speech like this for this one story, because otherwise it wouldn't make any sense. Based on a role playing argument with my bro. What fun!**_

Luigi sat at the kitchen table. He was making a sandwich.

"Oh-a no!" He heard a voice exclaim.

"Who-a said that?" Luigi called, turning to face the doorway.

"It was-a me, Luigi," Mario stated, walking into the kitchen holding his hat in his hands.

"Don't-a be-a ridiculous, Mario," Luigi laughed. "Of course-a it wasn't a mii. It must-a have been-a you."

"That's-a what I said," Mario responded, a puzzled expression on his face. "It's-a me, Mario!"

"Not a mii," Luigi shook his head. He pointed to his lunch. "Sand-a-wich."

Now Mario looked very confused.

"Luigi, how-a do I sand a witch?" It was Luigi's turn to be confused.

"With-a sand-a-paper?" he asked. "Is-a this a trick question?"

"No," Mario shook his head. "You-a brought it up."

"I was-a talking about-a my lunch," Luigi said. "I was-a wondering if you thought-a my sand-a-wich was a mii."

"Why are you-a bringing up-a miis, again-a, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Because you-a said 'Oh-a no,' and-a I asked who it was-a, and you-a said 'Its-a mii!'" Luigi yelled.

"Yes, but it had-a nothing to do with a mii! It wasn't a mii!" Mario shouted.

"I know it wasn't a mii!" Luigi cried desperately. "It was-a you!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Mario was shouting at the obviously very confused Luigi about how he got a hole in his cap, and that miis, witches and sandpaper had absolutely nothing to do with it. Luigi crouched on the floor, his hands over his ears. Just then a face popped up, looking in at the open window, with a cheerful smile as the Mario Brothers' mushroom-capped friend popped in for a visit.

"Hi, guys!" he called, waving his stubby arm, and oblivious to the argument. Both brothers stopped what they were doing, Luigi stood up straight, and went to greet their friend.

"Hi-a, Toad!" Mario called cheerfully. Luigi stopped in his tracks.

"Mario," he said warily. "Why on earth do you-a want to-a hire Toad?" Mario's eye twitched.


	2. Road Rage

_2. Why You Don't Win Against Princess Peach:_

_**A/N: Peach may seem a bit OOC, but I meant for that. :P**_

Fourth place. Final lap. Peach turned a corner. A group of item boxes were just ahead. Smiling to herself, she drove into one.  
"I hope it's something good," she said to herself, as she anxiously waited to find out what she got. It was...

A lightening cloud... Growling in frustration, she hits the brakes, allowing Luigi, just behind her, to ram into the back of her kart, and get the offending power-up.  
"Mamma Mia!" Luigi cried, and quickly turned sharply into Yoshi's kart.  
"YOSHI!" Yoshi makes good use of his red 'shrooms, and rams into Toad's kart. Toad passes on the cloud to Mario, who bumps into Luigi, who gets it again. By now it was move it, or lose it, and Luigi moved it. Slamming into the side for the first kart he saw, he drove away before he could get hit again, just has the cloud activated...

...Shrinking Princess Peach. Hitting her hand against the steering wheel, she accelerated her kart to make up for lost time. Fifth place now. Finally growing back to normal size, she seized another item box, and immediately fired her three red shells at Luigi. Payback! Back in fourth. No more item boxes; this last stretch was on skill alone. Zooming ahead if Mario and Yoshi, she crossed the finish line in second place, behind Toad.  
"Better luck next time, Princess," Toad remarked sympathetically. Though, secretly, he was quite pleased with his victory. Peach growled.  
"You and me. One on one," she said to Toad. Toad was about to protest, but she gave him a look, and he thought better of it  
"Uh, s-sure thing, Princess," he stammered. The next race he had was probably the worst in his life; getting continually rammed by Peach's kart. Who knew the princess could be such a sore loser?


	3. Recscue

_Why Bowser is Too Predictable:_

_**A/N: A Drabble a day keeps the readers at bay! Anyway, you can probably guess what this one is about... By the way, I love the games, but I think Nintendo can think of a different storyline every once in a while.**_

Toad wandered aimlessly towards the Mario Brothers' house. He stopped just outside, bending to sniff a flower, before knocking on the door. Luigi opened it.

"Hello, Toad!" he said cheerfully.

"I've got something important to tell you," Toad began, as Mario joined his brother in the doorway. He cleared his throat, and spoke in a sarcasticly frightened voice, "Bowser's kidnapped Princess Peach again! You have to help us!"

"Oh, bother," Mario moaned. "I was just abut to watch my show." He sighed. "But I suppose we'll have to go save the princess. Come on, Luigi!" The shut the door, taking care to lock it, and wandered down the garden path.

They flattened goombas, kicked koopas, rode yoshis, and finally made it to Bowser's castle.

"How did you guys find me?!" Bowser exclaimed in surprise.

"Easy," Mario began carelessly, examining his fingernails. "You're getting predictable." And they jumped on the large koopa's head, and saved the Princess.

"It's about time you got here," Peach said. "I was getting soooo bored."

"I can understand that," Luigi said.

Two weeks later...

Toad came running up to the Mario Brothers' house, flailing his arms in a panic. In his hurry, he accidentally trampled the flower. He banged on the door with both fists until Mario answered.

"Yes?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow at the little mushroom man's panic.

"We just got word from the Sarasaland Kingdom! Bowser's been there, and he's kidnapped Princess Daisy!"

"Oh, no!" the Brothers cried.

"You have to help us! Princess Peach is in a terrible panic!"

"Come on, Luigi!" Mario cried. "We have to save the princess!" And they left their house, without even shutting the door, in their hurry to save Daisy.


	4. Yoshis

_There's No Such Thing as Too Much Yoshi Spit:_

**_A/N: Referring to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the Yoshi levels._**

Mario hit '?' Block, and two Yoshi eggs popped out and hatched. On green, one yellow. Mario leapt onto the green one. Luigi took the remaining Yoshi.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cried.

"Okie dokie!" Luigi responded, and promptly got hit by a Koopa, causing him to be knocked off his Yoshi, and for his Yoshi to run wild... Right off the edge of a cliff.

"Nooooooi!" Luigi exclaimed, and suddenly, something wet and sticky was wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled into a dark moist place. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. Then he realised. He was inside Yoshi's mouth! And his breath stank!

After what seemed like a long and bumpy ride, he was spat out, hitting the star coin, and falling. Finally! he thought, as his feet almost made contact with the ground, No more Yoshi mouth. Just as he was about to land, out came the Yoshi tongue, and back into the mouth went Luigi, much to his dismay.

This happened twice more, until finally reaching the flagpole. Sliding down the pole faster than usual, due to the thick layer of Yoshi spit covering his body. Luigi groaned in disgust, and Mario laughed.

"Don't worry, little bro," he chuckled, thumping Luigi on the back. "There's no such thing as too much Yoshi spit."

"I beg to differ," Luigi grumbled, and went to take a bath.


	5. Birthdays

_Why One Shouldn't Forget He's a Twin:_

_**A/N: MWAHAHA! You might like this one.**_

"Luigi," Mario called to his brother, "I'm going for a walk."

"W-where are you going?" Luigi asked, all too quickly.

"To Peach's castle," Mario replied.

"I-I'll come with you!" Luigi offered, and before Mario could protest, he had grabbed his hat, slamming in his head backwards, and rushed out the door. Mario scratched his head, but followed, confused.

"Are you all right, Luigi?" Mario asked, adjusting Luigi's hat for him. "You seem jumpy."

"J-jumpy?" Luigi cried, his voice an octave higher. He cleared his throat. "I mean, jumpy? No, no, I'm not jumpy. Just restless." He cleared his throat again. "How about we go visit Toad?" he suggested.

"Okay," Mario shrugged. "There's plenty of time to visit Peach later."

"You're right. Plenty of time. In fact, let's visit Toadette as well. And Yoshi, and, and... Hey, why don't we visit all our friends before visiting Peach!"

So poor Mario was dragged all over Toad Town, visiting friends, acquaintances, and ever complete strangers, until that evening.

"Oh, no!" Mario groaned. "No time to visit Peach now!" He crossed his arms, and glared at Luigi, but he didn't notice.

"Plenty of time," Luigi said. "Let's-a go!" He grabbed his brother's hand, and dragged him off to Peach's castle.

Toads worth opened the door, and smiled.

"Good work, Master Luigi," he said. "Come on in, gentlemen." Luigi shoved Mario through the door. The room was dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He bumped into something.

"OOF!" he cried. Then the lights all came in at once, and the room was full of people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARIO AND LUIGI!" they exclaimed.

"M-me?" Luigi mumbled. "But I thought this was Mario's party."

"It's yours, too, silly," Daisy laughed. "Have you forgotten? You and Mario are twins!"

"And you were so busy keeping Mario away for the day, you had absolutely no idea this was a party for you, too," Peach added. Luigi face-palmed as Mario laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Toadette asked impatiently. "Let's have some cake!"


	6. Power-Ups

_A Not-So-Complete List of Power-Ups:_

_**A/N: This one was my brother's idea.**_

1-Up 'Shroom:

Use: A life-giving mushroom that stops your game ending too soon, potentially giving you the chance to live forever. Just perfect for that one level so hard you could cry.

Pros: A second chance in a green shell, keeping you in the game.

Cons: Potential life forever, seeing your friends go, and seeing the end of the world!

Propellor Cap Mushroom:

Use: A cap and jumpsuit, perfect for in-the-air levels.

Pros: Higher jumps, and more effect ground pounds. Dodging enemies by going over their heads. Awesome outfit.

Cons: Chronic dizziness. Constant room-spinning. Air-sickness.

Fire Flower:

Use: Gives you the ability to shoot balls of fire at enemies, defeating most in one blow.

Pros: Easy path-making for tricky levels. Lights for dark caverns.

Cons: Hot hands, risk of missing your target and hitting a friend. Potential forest fires. Third degree burn.

Ice Flower:

Use: Freezing an enemy in a block of ice, leaving them helpless as you smash them to bits.

Pros: People can call you 'cool', whether they mean it or not. Snowball fights in summer. Free snow ones for everyone!

Cons: Frostbite, and hypothermia.

Penguin Suit:

Use: An assist for swimming, and belly-sliding. Blends you right in Antarctic environments. Freezes enemies solid (see Ice Flower).

Pros: Easier to get through water levels, and snowy terrain. An adorable waddle, and costume.

Cons: Cumbersome costume, restricted movement. Sometimes a bit too cute.

Invincibility Star:

Use: Temporary invincibility, allowing you to plot through enemies with ease.

Pros: You can do almost anything. Awesome music, and flashy pants.

Cons: N/A

Mini Mushroom:

Use: To shrink you down to tiny size, giving you east access to small openings.

Pros: Higher jumps. Able to run on water. Prolonged hang time.

Cons: One-hit death. Hard to see. Risk of being stepped on.


	7. Yoshis 2

_There's No Such Thing as Too Much Yoshi Spit part 2!:_

_**A/N: Because we all know that a Drabble with that title needs a sequel!**_

Isle Delfino. Sun-drenched, tropical paradise. Natural wonderland. Spectacular amusement park. Succulent seafood. What's not to love? The locals are friendly, so long as you don't graffiti their home, and everything is just beautiful!

Well, there is one thing...

Sure, they're adorable, but when you think about it, they're kinda gross, too. First of all, they dissolve in water. What could be in that water to make them do that?! Secondly, there's the spit.

Yes, I'm talking about the Yoshis of Isle Delfino. Yoshis are always loved by everyone. They are a great means of transportation, can eat virtually anything, hover in the air for a while, and make adorable sounds.

But when they eat, watch out! Make sure you're out of the way when a Yoshi decides to projectile spew! Covering everything it aims at in sticky juices, a Delfino Yoshi can spew up to three metres! Mario has been the unfortunate victim of this many times, and he's still not used to it.

"It's one of those things you just can't get used to," he says. "You're walking along, minding your own business, when you're suddenly covered in sticky, warm stuff, and the offending Yoshi is too cute to tell off. So you go for a quick swim, and head on your way. It happens so often to me, I'm rarely ever dry on Isle Delfino." He pauses, deep in thought, then continue. "I think I know what my brother means when he says there _is_ such thing as too much Yoshi spit."


	8. Minions

_What Happens to Bower's Minions?:_

_**A/N: All those flattened ones, and the ones knocked inside their shells? Also, Bowser's a bit of a wimp, I know, but it's for added humour.**_

"Ya-hoo!" Mario cried in delight, squashing a chain of Goombas, and kicking a Koopa shell to knock out other baddies. After he left, Koopas with stretchers and wheelbarrows ran onto the scene, dumping Koopa shells into the barrows, and scraping flattened Goombas off the path. The. Ran back to Bower's castle.

They dumped the new Goomba-pancakes onto an already large pile. Another Koopa took one from the pile, and stuck a hose in its mouth, then turned on an air compressor, blowing air through the hose, and inflating the Goomba. Good as new, save a few bruises. This was the usual for Goomba victims when Mario comes around.

The Koopa shells were taken to another room, also dumped on a huge pile. Several Koopas and Goombas were tossing them onto a conveyor belt, going through a large machines. Steam was everywhere, and the room was hot and humid. At the other end of the belt came the Koopas, extracted from their shells in which their were stuck. This process was not the most pleasant, so I shan't go into details. Just know that arms and legs had to be pulled out of the tight space which is a Koopa shell.

Why go to all the trouble? Why not get new minions? Fresh ones, who are eager to go and stop the enemy?

"It's cheaper," Bowser stated. "All of my minions have been here for over twenty years. They're loyal enough, if they've been here this long!"

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in!"

"Gladly..." The door swung open, revealing hundreds of Goombas and Koopas, all glaring, all carrying a club, or spear, all grinning evilly at Bowser. Bowser gulped.

"Maybe not so loyal," he squeaked.


End file.
